First Loves
by BillyElliot'sElectricity
Summary: Dean has been waiting awhile to hear the story of his boyfriend Cas' first love. When he finally hears it, he reciprocates with his own little tale. Destiel. All Human.


A.N: This is my first ever Destiel story. I hope you enjoy it

Dean leant over the small diner table eager to hear the story about to be told. He'd been patient and waited until Castiel was ready and trusted him enough to tell him the story of Jimmy Novak. Cas occasionally mentioned Jimmy his old best friend from way back when. Nothing more than little vague comments like 'Oh yeah, me and Jimmy used to do that' that he'd never expand on. He'd just shake his head and mutter 'Another time'.

"Jimmy and me were best friends from the time we were 6 until the time we were 18. I think I fell in love with Jim the first time I met him, thought being 6 at the time I didn't know really what love was. There was no one closer than me and Jimmy, we told each other everything. Jim was the first person I came out too even before my mom knew, It felt right to tell Jimmy first"

Cas went quiet like he wasn't quite sure what to say next. So Dean helped him along a little.

"How did he react when you came out?"

Cas laughed and his eyes twinkled with a smile.

"He said he knew. I never mention girls to him so he assumed I was gay, he was just waiting on me to tell him"

The laughter faded and the smile disappeared from his eyes.

"He was fine with me being gay. He even tried setting me up with guys, but when I told him that I loved him as more than a friend…"

Cas trailed off and stared out of the window of their booth.

"He didn't much like it. I told him that I didn't expect anything. I knew he was as straight as ruler, I just needed to tell him to get it off my chest. He said ok but we drifted apart for a while. Then he said he was sorry and we were closer than ever"

He moved his gaze from out of the window and folded his hands on the sticky table top.

"Then he kissed me at Missy Hanigan's party. He'd had a beer but he was no light weight. I was flying so high that night. He kissed me so softly and tenderly, then after that everything happened in a blur. We woke up the next morning in his bed, didn't even remember how we got back to his house. He rejected me as soon as he woke up"

Dean placed his hands on top of Cas' and rubbed his thumbs across both of them. A bitter laugh slipped from Castiel.

"Can you imagine it ? Having everything you ever wanted and then having it taken away ?"

Cas' eyes misted over with unshed tears. It may have been years ago but Dean could see that it hurt him almost as much as the first time.

"He threw me out of his house in my boxer shorts with a bundle of clothes in my hands. I ran home, it was a damn good job that I only lived next door. I didn't stop crying the whole day. He never talked to me again and his family moved away a month after. I lost my best friend and first love in one go"

Dean smiled encouragingly at Cas' but all he could imagine was beating this Jimmy five ways from sunday. Who the hell did that to their supposed bestfriend ?

"For the the first couple of weeks my mom held be together. She held me when I cried, she'd stroke my hair until the days I cried got further apart until eventually I didn't cry at all. I'll be honest Dean, there will always be a little part of me that will love Jimmy. It's complicated, I know. I hate what he did and how he made me feel right at the end but... you never forget your first love right ?"

"Right you never forget your first love"

Dean brought Cas' hands to his face and brushed his lips against pale knuckles. Castiel gave him a watey smile.

"Thank you for telling me about Jimmy, I know it was hard for you. It means alot"

"Thank you for listening, now we've talked about me quite abit. Who was your first love ?"

Cas dabbed at his eyes with a napkin and Dean hummed. This story always made him wonder what the hell he had been thinking.

"Well his name was Ash, he liked computers, was a frickin' genius on them actually, and he had mullet"

Cas gave a little laugh, that made Dean smile like a soppy fool.

"A mullet really ?"

"Yeah really, I don't think that was part of the attraction but Sammy will tell you that I used to swoon over that damn mullet, don't listen to him. I did no such thing"

Castiel laughed a little more.

"How did you meet him ?"

"He was a year above me in high school and romantically we met in detention. He was telling me about being caught with a guy in an English classroom and... I don't know it went from there. He's responsible for most of the tapes in the Impala"

"How long were you guys together ?"

"For a long while somwhere close to a year, until he dumped me for the leader singer of The Pink Chemical Emu's. Safe to say they never got signed" Dean laughed. The Pink Chemical Emu's what kinda name was that for a band ?

"I cried for awhile then the next time I saw him I punched him in the face. You have no idea how good that felt. But safe to say punching a guy in the face, in the middle of the cafeteria is an awesome way to get yourself two weeks of detention"

Cas giggled at the image. That was his Dean.

"Then I dated other guys until about seven months ago, I found you. My angel Castiel. My love for you Cas is the kind that will last forever"

"I love you too Dean. I wouldn't want anybody else. You'll have to put up with me when were both in rocking chairs unable to move"

They stared into each others eyes for a short while until Dean looked away and cleared his throat.

"Right enough chick flick moments for today and for the next couple of weeks princess. I need a couple'a beers and to see you naked and in my bed very soon"

Cas then found himself being towed towards the Impala, not that he minded. He'd had a very touching moment with his boyfriend and he's was going to get thoroughly ravished by the best lover he'd ever had. What could be better ?

A.N: Reviews are always appreicated and if it comes off as cheesy pleeease let me know. Thank you for reading.


End file.
